


Fanart: Newt & Kaiju

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: pacificrimkink, Fanart, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt  Kaiju body swap</p><p>doodle!fill for <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1937997#t1937997">THIS</a> PRkinkmeme prompt:<br/><em>Pretty straight forward prompt. The fic world is seriously lacking in fluffy, gen, cracky body swap fics.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Newt & Kaiju

[ ](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/57693961110/newt-kaiju-body-swap-doodle-fill-for-this)


End file.
